Songs
by JavaJunkies4eva99
Summary: Chapter 5 is up and I would have to say the best one yet! You need to check it out! Theres even a video for it if you review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This song is about if Lorelai took the Durham's Group job offer and misses Luke.

Home

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris or Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I gotta go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In either Paris or Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This reminded me of Luke and Lorelai's break-up.

Fall To Pieces

I look away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_Chorus:_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the star  
Back into your arms

_Chorus_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is if Luke and Lorelai met when they were younger on a subway and Lorelai was with Christopher.

**"You're Beautiful"**

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, _ - video/radio edited version_  
Fucking high, _ - CD version_  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This song is about if Lorelai relised that she was in to Luke but couldn't get the nerve to tell him.**

**Crushed   
**

I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away   
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But i cant get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain   
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way 

_CHORUS_  
CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands ive never held   
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest   
Baby Im so crushed

So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that Im gonna find a way   
And I wont be afraid just like yesterday  
Wont walk away never gonna let another chance slip away  
Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go  
Rest my heart and soul  
Cuz' there can never be no more  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again   
I wont keep going this way

_CHORUS_

Crushing,   
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to you  
I dont know just what to do  
Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to youuu  
Ohhhh Imm  
Crushing,  
Im so into you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to Youuuuuuu Ohohohhhh  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby im so  
Cruuuushed


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This song is about when Luke & Lorelai broke up. Lorelai's point of view. If You wanna see a video about them together with thi song then in your reviews tell me you e-mail and I will e-mail it to you.

**"The Special Two"**

I've hardly been outside my room in days,  
'cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays.   
The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away,  
And it's then I realize the conscience never fades.  
When you're young you have this image of your life:  
That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife.  
And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,  
And if you happen to you wake completely lost.  
But I will fight for you, be sure that  
I will fight until we're the special two once again.

And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands would not be taught to hold another's,  
When we were the special two.  
And we could only see each other, we'd bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another,  
'Cause we were the special two.

I remember someone old once said to me:  
"Lies will lock you up with truth the only key."  
But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell,  
And couldn't see this place would soon become my hell.  
So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face?   
Well I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place.  
I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
But if by chance you change your mind you know I will not  
Let you down 'cause we were the special two, and will be again.

And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together,  
Our hands will not be taught to need another's,  
When we're the special two.  
And we could only see each other we'll bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another...

I step outside my mind's eye's for a minute.  
And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease,  
Or something that could ease the pain.  
But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself,  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were...


End file.
